The last of his days
by underthedarkness
Summary: Roxas has an abusive father and follows in his brothers footsteps. Axel an angel has his last chance assingment and if he can't help the fallen he'll be cast out. AkuRoku lemon later abuse drugs Zemyx puppy Saix. M for certain reasons.
1. Important! Stuff relevant to plot!

Fun facts and Important things~

Okay guys (and girls). Here is a very important chapter that will clear up any questions about this story.

1. Powers.

Some of the powers listed here are pretty much the same, but there are some additions. So you might want to read this.  
(not in any particular order)

Axel: Fire  
Demyx: Water  
Zexion: Words (spells books spoken etc.)  
Xemnas: Undecided (in other words secret)  
Vexen: Matter  
Xigbar: Air  
Lexeaus: Brute strength (why change the awesome?)  
Marluxia: Trickery. Plants.  
Larxene: Death  
Roxas: Depends on how many reviews I get. Ranging from Milk to Darkness. I WOULD! Thought of a chapter for milk already when I got bored. (it would be last)  
Sora: Doesnt get one sorry Sor :P  
Yuffie: Telepathy  
Namine: Time  
Luxord: fortune and luck. (Yes it **can** be powerful. Just remember what happens when people questioned the Lexicon. Hmph.)

2. Q&A

Q. What is Otherworld and Materialworld?

A. Materialworld is the world of those who are still living. In other words it is the "normal" world. Otherworld is the world that nobodies and nonentities exist. Saix and Axel for example spend most of thier time here. It is where castle Oblivion stands. (castle oblivion because writing the castle that never was, takes a long time to write.)

Q. Why did you pair Yuffie and Cid together?

A. Started writing this at 1 A.M. Had absolutely no clue what was going through my head. We've all been there right?

Q. What is the Siren Glass?

A. The Siren Glass is a link to the Material and Other. It looks like a silver bowl of mercury with a black wing and a white wing encircling the bowl. Recalling the Axel chapter it mentions him going through silver water. However what really happens is during the song his essence was the only thing that really left. So picture Axel singing and then passing out. When he came back up it was only a pert of him that left. So he felt like he was drowning when coming back to reality. The reason this affect didn't happen in Material world is because he had nothing to feel with. (Body reaction) PM if that didnt make sense.  
The Siren Glass is used for communication and for many other essential things. Basically the whole being of Otherworld. When and IF something were to happen to it everyone there would cease to exist.

Q. Where did they go before Otherworld?

A. Everybody living in Otherworld once lived in the material world. Everyone living there one had very strong hearts and gained passage to keep living because of thier good actions. When they died they entered a state of mind and soul. Something like Limbo basically and it was Larxene's job to pass them through. Or in other words test them. Hence her power.

Q. Will there be a set time for updates?

A. Uhh...from today? Week and a half tops.

Q. Why did Cid do that?

A. You'll find out soon enough. maybe two chapters from now.

Q. What are the pairings in this?

A. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Kiax (?), Yuffie/Cid, Cleon. (Later!)

Q. Can I request for a character?

A. Of course! Just PM me and I will push the chapter forward or back a date.  
For Ex: Somebody asked if I would mind writing a chapter for Namine or Kairi. Pushed a chapter back and finished writing it. And bam! Kairi had a chapter.  
Every character has half a chapter written for them already so it's no problem. There are fillers and side stories as well as double chapters planned. If you read the planning for the story it would probably confuse even Zexion.

3. Placements. (where everybody is)

In the beginning I accidentally metioned they were in castle bastion. Sorry that was a BIG mistake. Everybody living in a castle is in castle oblivion. Why? Because as mentioned somewhere in the mess above it is much easier to type then T.C.T.N.W. all out.

It will be listed in order of places.

Twilight Town:

Demyx and Zexion are placed there temporarily. Doing both stealth and recon missions. Demyx poses as a Music teacher in down town,while Zexion as his quiet reserved self does the impression of a high school student due to his height and a Librarian helper on his days off and on weekends.

Marluxia is here permanently doing highly dangerous missions. (investigating threats, murders, taking out criminals, find causes of imbalance, etc)

Larxene is there to seek out brave hearts in hopes for recruits and often recooperates and relaxes in 'limbo' or medital state as she calls it. (meh-dih-tuhl) She passes people on to other world or not as you may have already read above.

Otherworld:

June. You will meet her later. She isnt important right now. she only has one part. It hasnt been thought of or written in since the first chapter. I'm ranting. blah!

Xemnas...Duh!

Axel

Saix

Yuffie

Namine

Lexeaus (plz tell me thats spelt right? too tired no sleep two days -shot-)

Kairi Mostly. Hard to _really_ know because people have such a hard time finding her.

Vexen. Can't (be bothered to) leave his lab unless Axel stole his potions.

Xigbar. Wth does he do? I forgot my own story D: (tries to find notes) OH! he does random odd jobs around the castle.

Siren Glass:

June. You have now met her.

June is the voice in the glass that talks to people and guides them on thier 'Way'. For lack of a better word.  
If you want a better expl. then ask I will write a chapter form her POV  
She will appear later...maybe..spoiler? -I think so!-

4. Bios and character backgrounds.

Axel: You know this guy. Crazy red hair, awesome attitude.  
Not a lot changes about him because he can't get any more awesome. Except for his background.  
When Axel was 20 a mass murderer had hit halloween town. Axel was living close to the area that had the most casualties. Walking home from colledge he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the alleyway. Quickly acting on reflexes Axel slams his back to the brick wall and takes a peak aorund the corner. Red. Just blood red liquid eveywhere, accompanied by a horrible stench of iron. Pulling out a gun he turns to try and face what ever the thing was. The thing that was at the end wasnt human. Whatever it was gave a blood curdling howl and moved so to be able to see better. Axel cringes and gasps in horror as he saw the monster standing over his now dead boyfriend. One shot. Two shots. And everything was black. Waking up he had found himself in Otherworld. His past before was very much more complicated.

Axel is the only nobody who didn't go to limbo.

Demyx: His background was pretty much explained with Saix.

Demyx had found Saix one day when he'd heard crying. Finding out what the noise was he comforted him. Saix had been made fun of all his life because of the scars on his face. Demyx was there for him every step of the way. Needless to say the tragic accident led to both of them being sent to Otherworld. The plane crash was caused by a heartless. However was stated as unknown cause.

When Demyx was sent to limbo he'd stayed for a while to watch his funeral. Both Saix and Demyx had thier funeral on the same day and thier coffin's beside eachother.

Saix: See above ^ pretty much the same considering they never left eachothers side  
Before they had met Saix got kicked out by his drunken father. He had been hit and called names.

Kairi: her powers are emotions See above at 1. When she was even a little girl she was always able to tell what others were thinking, and feeling. Sometimes it helped others it hurt_..._a _lot._ One night the feelings were too over whelming and she found her self face to face with a manifested possesser. It cunsumed her and killed her. leaving nothing behind.

She woke up in limbo. And saw there was no burial but a small shrine where they would burn incense for her as they prayed. Larxene saw her turmoil and let her pass without a fight. (yeah kinda creeped me out too. Went a little like Kairi used her powers into convincing Larxene she didn't care.)

Other than this Most of the other Bios are unknown simply because nobody (HAHA very funny! -shot-) wanted to share thier past.

5. Ranks. (IDK why this is last either meh)

Xemnas.

June

Xaldin.

Axel.

Saix. (yes I know, rant, rave, blah blah he's more ordery than Axel blah -_-;)

Zexion

Xigbar/Kairi (they kind of fall at the same importance but they have a different rank)

Marluxia

Larxene

Namine

Demyx. (for somereason keep typing like LArxene, DEmyx grrrr)

Yuffie

Lexeaus

Luxord

Vexen

Hope thats everything. Just ask me a question if You dont really get it. Oh and thier numbers stay they EXACT SAME. So while Demyx is at like uh 11 he's still number nine. Why? Because thier numbers are the order they came to Otherworld. Will be drawing Siren Glass and posting it somewere soon.

Anyone wanna help edit this? Or maybe be a very helpful person and Beta?


	2. I AM SO SORRY!

Hi everyone! Do you remember me?

Well.. I am ashamed of this story, VERY ashamed. I wrote this four years ago and am just now getting back to it. I going to rewrite this, there is no doubt about that. And I'm very sorry about the first few chapters and saix puppy and oh gosh.. WHY UNDERTHEDARKNESS WHYYY?!

Yep. Well enough ranting and raving. Expect some form of update within a month, while i regrettingly reread this.


End file.
